Demigodly Teaching
by Sockmonkey406
Summary: Hogwarts is endangered by some of the Greek monsters, so Percy and Annabeth are sent to protect the students. Along the way, they meet some of our favorite new gens! T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Demigodly Teaching

Disclaimer: I am neither JK Rowling nor Rick Riordan and as such do not own any of their ideas

The new defense professors were a bit discomfiting. Being the only daughter of Harry Potter, I was pretty used to strange occurrences. I mean, my family eats strange for breakfast. But these guys are just flat out _weird_. What was my first clue?

Probably the Greek battle armor.

Professor Creevey was giving his annual before term speech when the doors slammed open with a huge bang. Two armor-clad people, helmets, weapons, and all, strode confidently into the Great Hall, fairly exuding power.

"Ah," Creevey had interrupted himself, "here they are. Students, I would like you to meet Professor Percy Jackson and Professor Annabeth Jackson, who will be assisting our Defense professor this year."

The two new professors reached the front and turned around to face the students, then simultaneously reached up and removed their helmets.

"Hello, Hogwarts!" the man, who couldn't have been over 20 years old, said cheerfully in an American accent. I, along with every other girl in the school with functioning eyes, began staring at our new professor, who happened to be rather hot. As in, very.

"Yes, indeed," the woman said, shaking her golden curls out of her face and smiling warmly at the Hall. All the boys in the room had a similar reaction to us girls. "I'm Professor Jackson, but please call me Annabeth so that no one gets confused with me and Seaweed Brain over there," she said, jerking her head to the side.

"I'm also Professor Jackson, but like she said. Except don't call me Annabeth. I'm Percy," he said after she finished talking.

"Thank you, Professors," Creevey said. "Now, remember not to-"

He was cut off by another enormous crash before a giant monster with eight heads barreled into the Great Hall.

"Schist!" Percy swore. "Hydra!"

He turned to Annabeth. "That is a Hydra, right?"

Annabeth sighed exasperatedly, keeping her eyes on the monster. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, that is a Hydra. However would you know that? I mean, we've only fought approximately 30 of them through the years," she said sarcastically. I stared at them in shock.

And I thought I had a talent for trouble!

"I guess I'm just special," Percy said smugly.

"Yes you are, Seaweed Brain, yes you are. Want the left flank?"

"NO! I want the right one!" Percy whined.

"FINE! Just go!"

And with that, the pair whipped out their respective weapons, Annabeth using what appeared to be a dagger made of- was that _bone_?-and Percy using a wicked bronze sword. The Hydra was reduced to a golden dust in seconds from their combined technique. They seemed to know what the other was doing before they did it. I'm pretty sure the poor Hydra didn't stand the faintest chance.

After the skirmish was over, Annabeth was calmly inspecting her knife while Percy stood in the middle of the Hall, leaning on his sword.

"Well," he said after a moment, "this is a tad bit awkward."

Creevey seemed to awake from his stupor and shook his head as if to clear it.

"Off to bed with you!" he roared, and I followed my fellow Hufflepuffs to our common room.

Who were these guys?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the great responses. I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I slouched into the Great Hall with my three best friends, Hannah, Iris, and the ever-strange Sophia trailing along beside me.

"I can't believe we have homework on the first day," groused Hannah.

"I know right?! And it's not even about Charms! It's about _how our summer went_. Again!" I complained.

"It's not too bad," Sophia reasoned. We all glared at her. "What? We could've had to compose a poem about our crush, like Flitwick made us do last year."

We all groaned in remembrance of that particular assignment.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad," I admitted. "But we did learn about Iris' crush on Sea Cucumber."

"Shut it!" yelled Iris, stomping down on my foot and frantically glancing around to see if anyone had heard. I snickered.

"It's not like anyone else knows that nickname besides us. How did we come up with that one anyway?" Hannah asked me. I pointed to Sophia, who was currently trying to fit a whole potato into her mouth. "That explains it."

Our two new professors strolled into the hall at that precise moment, and they appeared to be adorned in some sort of purple dress, which looked fine on Annabeth but a bit odd on Percy. I guess I shouldn't be judging, though; I'm sure our robes look rather strange to Muggles as well.

"I hate this toga," Percy complained as he passed by the table we were at. "I feel like I'm wearing my bed sheets."

"And I don't?" Annabeth pointed out. "Besides, you know we didn't have time to change before classes started, and Reyna would have killed us had we missed that meeting with the Romans."

They kept talking after that, but I wasn't able to hear what they were saying afterwards because they had passed us. Iris and Hannah were staring at the pair even after they sat down, and Sophia just continued eating her potato.

"That's…different," I commented. "When do we have class with them?"

Hannah lunged for her bag and dumped it on the floor, stuff scattering everywhere. "Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed, brandishing a crumpled piece of paper that I assumed was her schedule in our faces. I wrinkled my nose at it.

"How is your stuff that messy after less than a day at school?" I demanded. Hannah shrugged and consulted the paper.

"Looks like we have them first tomorrow."

"Uh, Hannah?" Sophia said suddenly.

"Yes, Sophia?" Hannah asked impatiently.

"Some of your… _feminine articles _appear to have fallen out of your bag and are currently being ogled by a couple of third-years."

Hannah shrieked and stuffed her junk back into her bag, blushing. "What are you looking at?" she snapped at the boys. The rest of us started laughing at her discomfort.

"That was priceless," I said, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Jerks," she muttered before stalking off to Divination. I watched her leave, still chuckling to myself.

"I'd better get going too," I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder. "It's a long way to the North Tower."

"Why do you even take that class?" Sophia asked, forgetting about the potato. "It's just a bunch of speculation and fake fortune-telling."

"I find it interesting!" I defended. "Plus, her death predictions are interesting."

Iris smiled indulgently. "Only you, Lily. Now shoo, or you'll be late!"

I waved at them and skipped off to Divination, where Trelawney predicted my death exactly nine times. Not that I was counting or anything.

LINE BREAK

"Alright, class!" Annabeth said loudly over the hum of voices. We were all gathered in some sort of outdoor arena with weapons and armor littering a nearby table. Annabeth was very alert and was wearing armor herself. Percy had armor on as well, but… I can't say he was very alert.

Suddenly he gave a huge snore, and Annabeth whirled around to glare at him, then got a mischievous look in her eyes and stalked over to where he was sleeping. She leaned down to whisper something in his ear; at least, that's what I assumed she was doing. Turn's out she had no intention whatsoever of whispering.

"BLUE PANCAKES!" she yelled as loud as she could, causing the entire class of all the fourth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to jump.

Percy leaped up and yelled, "WHERE?!" then registered that he had an audience. "Oh hello class."

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Moving on. Now, has anyone ever used a weapon before?"

No one raised their hand. Instead of being disappointed, however, our new teacher's eyes lit up. She rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"Excellent. That makes this so much more fun. Percy?"

"Sparring time?" he asked hopefully. Annabeth grinned.

"Sparring time."

They drew the weapons I remembered seeing last night at the feast and faced each other. Percy smirked and said, "Scared, Wise Girl?"

"If it makes you feel better, Seaweed Brain."

And with that, they disappeared in a blur of deadly weapons and bodies. The only way we could tell what was going on was by the constant clash of their weapons slamming against each other, and the rare moments when the paused for a few moments to survey the other's condition.

After what seemed like an eternity of watching my two teachers seemingly about to kill each other (although it was most likely no more than two minutes), they finally stopped and broke apart. The whole class stared at them in wonder before breaking out into frenzied applause.

"Thank you, thank you!" said Percy dramatically. "Now, how would you feel about doing that yourself?"

Some snooty looking Ravenclaw asked, "How is this going to help us in the real world? I mean, it's not like we're going to carry around weapons all the time, right?"

Percy walked towards him. "I have ever since I was twelve, otherwise I would have died years go. As for when this will help you in _the real world_, well, what if you are disarmed while you're dueling? Then you can just start battling with your weapon! Also, sometimes your spells won't work on certain monsters, so it's good to have a backup. Anymore questions?"

No one made a sound.

"Alright then, what are you waiting on? Get a weapon!"w

The class immediately rushed towards the table and began picking out the weapons.

"Slow down!" laughed Annabeth. "There's plenty to go around. Just relax!"

With Percy's help, she trotted around the classroom matching us with weapons. Everyone seemed to have no trouble picking one out for themselves- except me. For some reason, none of them felt right. Annabeth walked over and smiled at me kindly.

"Having trouble?" she asked sympathetically. "Let me help."

She surveyed me with a critical eye. "Hmm… probably not a sword. _Definitely_ not a spear, and I wouldn't think a knife would fit… How do you feel about archery?"

She selected a delicate looking bow and handed it to me. "Try that out."

I pulled back the string and gasped. "Wow."

The bow seemed to come alive and started humming with energy when I touched it. "How does it do that?"

Looking back, I realize that's kind of an odd question in that not many would know what I meant, but Annabeth seemed to understand. She grinned at me with a twinkle in her stormy grey eyes and said, "Magic, of course. What else?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Once again, thank you all for the good responses. Actually, thanks to all of you who are actually taking the time to read this! I apologize for the delay: I've been really sick lately. I'm hoping to update much faster though, so just hang in there!**

Annabeth left to help out a few of my classmates with their weapons and I joined my friends where they were standing and staring at the approximately ten heavily armed and kind-of-scary-looking warrior dummies that had been set up. The dummies appeared to be made of a very sturdy metal, although they were all slightly rusted.

Percy pressed a button on some sort of control (although I wasn't sure why he didn't use his wand) and the dummies whirred to life, swinging powerful stone swords menacingly.

One of my classmates, a fellow Hufflepuff, yelped. "B-but we haven't learned anything yet!" she said frantically. "How are we supposed to beat them?"

She had a point.

"I believe in learning on the job," Percy replied, grinning evilly. "Get to it, then!"

The dummy nearest to us started moving towards me and my friends, metal joints creaking and its sword swiping through the air. The four of us clutched our weapons uncertainly, eyeing the dummy warily.

"Surely they can't be that dangerous, or they wouldn't let us fight them. Right?" I said, trying to reassure myself. The dummy apparently heard me, for it chose that precise moment to slice a fully grown tree cleanly in two. "Then again, I could be wrong."

Hannah was the first of us to attack. She leaped into battle with a bronze sword that stretched to about half her height, which was no small feat, as Hannah had recently reached the admirable height of 5'10.

Sophia quickly joined Hannah in attempting to beat the crap out of the dummy. She had selected a medium sized axe that looked like it was made of a similar material, although slightly more dulled. I saw Iris roll her eyes right as she leaped in with her golden dagger, presumably because of Sophia's maniacal laughter as she tried to chop the metal man in half.

I quickly realized that trying to hit the dummy with an arrow was going to be a bit of a challenge as my friends kept jumping around and preventing me from getting a clear shot. They didn't appear to have much luck, either; none of their weapons were even denting the dummy's hard metal shell.

"Nothing's working!" Iris shouted, clearly frustrated. "It's like this thing is invincible!"

"Nothing is invincible!" Annabeth called as she passed by our group. "Just find its weak point, its Achilles' heel, if you will," she finished, chuckling a bit. "Right, Percy?"

"Uh, yeah! Although you could also try the small of its back," Percy shouted back distractedly. For some unknown reason, they found this tremendously funny. Huh. Well, whatever floats their boats, I suppose.

"So... should we aim for the heels then?" Hannah asked, confused.

"No- it's just an expression," Iris said, stepping back for a moment to examine the dummy. "It must have another weak point. How is metal weak?"

"When it's melted?" Sophia yelled as she slammed her axe into the metal man's head. "Anyone got a flamethrower?"

I really wasn't sure what a flamethrower was. Probably something Muggle; Sophia's a Muggle-born, the only one in our little group. All the rest of us were raised in wizarding families.

"What in the name of Merlin is a flame- you know what, it doesn't matter. And no, that would defeat the pupose of the exercise," Iris said thoughtfully, then snapped her fingers. "Aha! The rust!"

"The rust? What does that have to do with anything?" Hannah questioned as she dodged another one of the metal man's powerful swings.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as Iris' meaning hit me. "She means that we should aim at the rusted parts because the metal is weakest there," I explained as I yanked an arrow from my quiver and nocked it on the bowstring.

Iris attempted to stab the dummy in its most rusted part, which happened to be directly above where the dummy's heart would have been, but it seemed to realize what we were trying to do and kept her from getting anywhere near with its stone sword.

"I can't get to it!" Iris yelled in frustration. Sophia and Hannah tried as well, but they had no more sucess than Iris. It appeared Operation Destroy the Dummy was up to me.

I took a deep breath and yanked an arrow out of the quiver on my back, nocking it on my bowstring. "Everyone move out of the way so I don't accidentally kill you!" I shouted, pulling the string back to my chin and aiming at Iron Man. What? I didn't have much confidence in my shooting abilities. It was, after all, only my first time

_Zzzing! _My arrow flew right past the dummy. It started slowly moving towards me, its metal joints screeching in protest.

_Thwack!_ My second arrow lodged itself right between where the dummy's eyes should have been. I cursed silently. What if I couldn't hit it?

"Uh, Lily?" Hannah called nervously. "That dummy's getting awfully close..."

The metal man just kept creaking towards me. swinging its sword threateningly. I figured I had just enough time to make one more shot before it was on top of me.

I released the arrow and it flew straight towards the patch of rust on the dummy's chest, piercing the shell and penetrating the inner workings with a resounding _CLANG!_

The dummy froze for a moment, its sword paused mid-swing. Suudenly, it just seemed to crumble, all of its pieces breaking off in falling into a large pile on the ground. I was completely shocked that I had even managed to hit it.

Percy jogged over and slapped me on the back. "Good job!" he told us, eyeing the battle scene. "You're the first group done."

Looking around, I saw we were indeed the first group done. Everyone else was still struggling to keep the dummies from chopping their own heads off.

"So... are we done?" Hannah asked rather awkwardly, fingering her enormous sword.

"Sure, why not? You four are dismissed," Percy said a bit pompously before starting to laugh. "Gods of Olympus, that sounds strange coming out of my mouth. Anyways, you are free to leave. Just make sure to keep your weapons on you at all times."

"Wait, you were serious about that?" Hannah said incredously. "What kind of fashion statement is- never mind," she finished, blushing a deep red as the rest of us glared at her. Honestly, is that girl's brain composed of fluff?

"Can't you just do some sort of spell or something, to make it look cool?" Percy asked. "I mean. you are witches, right?"  
Iris nodded."Oh, yes! There's so many spells we could use," she said enthusiastically. She loves anything to do with academics. " We could shrink it, change its color, make it invisible, turn it-"

"We get the idea," Percy interupted, holding up a hand. "Lots of stuff you can do. Great! Umm... if you manage to do it creatively, you get... extra credit! Yes, extra credit. Sound good?"

Iris' eyes lit up and she started bouncing up and down, looking like she was about to start screaming with excitement. Forseeing a potentially embarrasing situation, i nodded my head politely at Percy before dragging a very pumped-up Iris behind me.

"I think I'll go to Hagrid's," I announced after we had left the practice arena. "Care to join me?" I asked my friends.

"But we're covered in sweat!" squealed Hannah indignantly. We were actually pretty sweaty, and I'm guessing none of us smelled like flowers either.

"Your point?" I said as I started down the walk to the gamekeeper's hut. She huffed and followed me, Sophia and Iris happily trailing behind her. "What did you think of our first Combat class?"

"It was completely amazing!" Iris yelled.

"You just like it because of the extra credit thing," Sophia teased her.

"What if I do?" Iris defended. "Besides, it was pretty fun."

"I agree," I said. "It was very exciting, wasn't it?"

"Totally!" said Hannah. "And Percy Jackson is like, _so_ hot!"

"You realize he's married, right? To Annabeth?" Sophia commented drily.

"You never know!" Hannah said brightly. "They could be siblings or something. Sharing the same last name doesn't always mean you're married, does it?"

Sophia made a disgusted face. "That's difficult to picture, considering I walked in on them kissing. Rather disturbing, if you ask me. You don't really think of your teachers as having an actual social life."

"Now wait just a minute!" Iris exclaimed. "I was with you the whole day yesterday, and I saw nothing of the sort!"

"You were reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the upteenth time since last year, Iris. Your hair could've caught on fire, and you wouldn't have noticed."

"Well, it's a good book!"

I rolled my eyes at their bickering and knocked twice on Hagrid's door. It swung open, and we were pulled into a huge hug from the half-giant.

"Hagrid-can't-breathe," I choked, and he let go of us.

"I figur'd you four would be aroun' soon enoug'," he said happily. "Have a seat!"

We all plopped down in the chairs around his wooden table and grinned up at the enormous man. After the four of us all declined some of Hagrid's homemade rock cakes (I rather like my teeth) Hagrid sat down as well.

"Found any new pets this summer, Hagrid?" I asked. It seems like every summer, Hagrid brings back some deadly creature that would kill us all if given half the chance.

"I mighta'," he said evasively. "What are ya doin' with those weapons?" he asked curiously, motioning towards the pile of weaponry on his floor.

"We had our first Combat lesson today," I explained, shrugging out of my quiver and laying it on the ground.

Hagrid's usually kind face morphed into a scowl. "Them two don' know nothing about monsters," he growled. "All they do is kill innocen' creatures!"

I exchanged a look with my friends. By now, we were all used to Hagrid's claims of every single living thing being innocent, especially the ones that Hagrid likes the most. They tend to have people at the top of their menus.

I leaned forward. "What do you mean, Hagrid?"

Hagrid slammed his mug down on the table grouchily. "They're professional monster killers or somethin' like that from the States. I don' see why we need 'em, even if they are children of the Greek go-" he stopped. "But ya' aren't supposed to know that. Anyways, they're here to protect the students."

"From what?" Iris asked eagerly.

"From them Greek and Roman monsters an' demi- I should'tna said that. Now, stop askin' me questions before I say any more I'm not supposed to!"

A half-hour later, we started back up the path to the castle, still thinking about what Hagrid had said.

"So what do you think is going on?" I asked Iris, who had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" she answered happily. I let a huge grin spread over my face. Once or twice every year, Iris and I find some sort of project to spend hours researching in the school library. Which sounds horrible, but I usually enjoy it as I get to spend more time with my friends. Also, Hannnah and Sophia absolutely hate them, making them great fun.

Hannah groaned. "Oh, no, this sounds like another one of your-"

"RESEARCH PROJECT!" Sophia shouted and started sprinting away from us. "Run, Hannah, run, before they suck you in! For once they have their tentacles around you, there is no escape! "

**Once again, thanks for reading guys! I definitely intend to continue this so keep reading! I positively adore reviews, so if you have any comments, criticisms or ideas, please please PLEASE leave a review! I may not use your ideas, but I will certainly read them and consider them.**


End file.
